csifandomcom-20200225-history
Paul Millander
Paul Millander was a serial killer in CSI:Crime Scene Investigation. He is best known for being the arch-enemy of Gil Grissom. Background Born as a girl named Pauline, Paul Millander witnessed the murder of his father, a novelty store owner, as a child. The two suspects were not convicted because Millander was unable to testify effectively in court, despite witnessing the event. He blamed himself at his ineffectiveness as a witness of his father's murder, ultimately coming to the belief that a man would have been able to save his father. Millander then underwent sex reassignment surgery and changed his name to Paul. Due to this change, his relationship with his mother grew strained. Season One Pilot Millander first pops up when his finger prints turn up on the tape-recorder used for Royce Harmon's suicide note. Gil Grissom meets and questions him, and learns that Millander has a company that makes Halloween costumes called Halloweird (which was also what Millander's father did before his death). He made a mold of his own hand for a fake bloody arm. Since the print was made in frying grease, Grissom concludes that that may be how Millander's print got into the crime scene; someone may have bought the hand and planted it as a red herring. Anonymous Another suicide is staged soon after and again Millander's prints show up. Grissom still thinks that it is a red herring but toward the end of the episode a homeless man who is used by the killer to deliver a cryptic message to the CSI team describes Millander as the man who approached him. Grissom then realizes that he has been tricked and that it was Millander all along. Grissom travels to Millander's workplace and finds it empty apart from a stool and an envelope addressed to Grissom. There is nothing written on the paper inside the envelope, telling Grissom and the team that they have nothing. The episode ends with Millander going into the CSI headquarters and asking for Grissom. Millander is told that Grissom is not there and asks the clerk to tell him "a friend" was there to see him. As he turns to leave he looks at the surveillance camera and waves. Season Two Identity Crisis Millander is not seen again until yet another suicide is staged in exactly the same way as the previous two, except it is done in an abandoned warehouse instead of in a regular house like the others. The team realizes that Millander targets middle-aged father figures who share a birthday with the anniversary of his father's death. The CSI team also finds out that he was leading a double life, one as Paul Millander and the other as the Honorable Judge Douglas Mason. As Douglas Mason he has a respectable job, a wife and an adopted son. When Grissom goes to visit him, he claims to not know any Paul Millander and suggests the doppelgänger theory as an explanation as to why they look exactly the same. Grissom takes a sample of Mason's fingerprints after he touches the bars in the prison but later discovers that they are the fingerprints on file for Judge Douglas Mason. Mason invites Grissom to his house for dinner to meet his wife and his son. It is later discovered that the finger prints belonged to Paul's father. Grissom finally has enough evidence to arrest Judge Mason/Paul Millander but Millander escapes custody yet again and returns to his home where his mother lives. He kills her and finally ends his own life in the same way he staged the other suicides and in the way his father's suicide was staged, leaving behind a tape with a suicide message on it. Grissom finds him his bathtub during the very last scene of this episode. It is then found that Millander and Grissom share the same birthday. Modus Operandi All of Paul's male victims were arranged the same way as his father was when he was murdered: gunshot in the chest, placed on a sleeping bag in a bathtub in their homes (except for his final male victim, Pete Walker, who was killed in a bathtub placed in an empty warehouse to send a message) with a recorded suicide note on the side on which the victim tells his name, age and address and apologizes to his mother for killing himself (Millander also had Pete Walker do this, even though he knew his mother was dead). At the first two crime scenes, Millander left a window open after the murders so the smell of the bodies decomposing would alert someone nearby, ensuring that they were found. Additionally, all male victims were born on August 17 of different years, in descending order; the first was born on that day in 1959, the second in 1958, etc. He found victims through his second job as a traffic judge, as they had all been given parking tickets. He killed his mother, however, by stabbing her once in her chest. Known Victims *2000 **September 29: Royce Harmon, 41 **November: Stuart Rampler, 42 *January 2002: **Pete Walker, 44 **Isabelle Millander Notes *Millander was the first ever featured serial killer in the CSI franchise. *One of only eight murderers to appear as the killer in more than one CSI episode. Appearances Category:Males Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Las Vegas Characters Category:Psychopaths